maximumridefandomcom-20200223-history
Maximum Ride: The Manga
There are 5 books of the manga adaptation for the Maximum Ride series. They follow rather faithfully to the books, but they have slight differences. The visual adaptation tends to omit things from the books (for example: Max driving the van before they get capture by the School in the first book, Max kissing Sam after their date). So far, each volume of the manga contains about half of the storyline of one book. (For example: Volume 1 of the manga contains only about the first half of The Angel Experiment). A free, preview version was released on May 3, 2008. The person who illustrates the manga adaptations is NaRae Lee. Volume 1 Volume 1 of the manga adaptation was released January 27, 2009, and features Max on the cover. It details pretty much the first half (up until Max & co. are captured at the School) of The Angel Experiment. At the end, there are a few words from NaRae Lee as well as a preview of MAX. Difference from book *The scene with max waking up and getting shot by Ari are show as a flashback. *The scene where Max punches the cliff after Angel is kidnapped is removed. *The scene where the flock steals the credit card is removed. They got money from Dr. Martinez (which she gave to Max after she leaves) instead. *The scene where they stole a van is removed. *The scene where they escape the Mcdonalds is shortened. Instead of a car chase, they were captured just outside the Mcdonalds. *The scene where Jeb offers Angel hot dogs is removed. Volume 2 Volume 2 was released October 27, 2009, and features Fang on the cover. It completes The Angel Experiment. At the end is a preview of FANG. Difference from book *The flock encounter Mike only once, in the book it was twice. *Iggy uses a hair pin to open the door to the institute, in the book he has a small kit of tools. *The voice dosen't posses the oijy board. (There is no board in that matter). *The scene where the flock get new looks is altered. In the book, the flock stumble upon the Boutique, while in the manga, Nudge found it while getting breakfast. Volume 3 Volume 3 was released August 17, 2010, and features Iggy on the cover. It details on School's Out Forever up to when Jeb and Ari are watching the Flock in the museum in Washington DC. At the end is a preview of the Daniel X manga. Diference from book *Ari doesn't wound fang nor appears in the beginning. *The Flock discovered Ari is still alive when he attacked the flock on the way home. *Tess is not featured in the manga. *The head master's appearance is slightly different from the book. *Much of the field trip scene is cut out. (The scene where Nudge cries is removed) *The parts where Ari bites himself are removed. *The scene where Fang and Max scare the thugs is slightly different. *In the interogation scene, the flock is interogated on one table with each member 2 to 3 seats from another, while in the book there is 5 seperate tables. Volume 4 Volume 4 was released April 2011, and features Nudge on the cover. It almost finishes the second book but cuts off right before the real Max battles with Max II (who is not known as Maya at this point). It is the first (and so far the only) volume to have a brief character profile at the beginning. The art style changes slightly. At the end is a preview of the Witch & Wizard manga as well as an advertisement for other James Patterson books/manga adaptations and Yen Press (the publishers of the manga). Difference from book *Ari doesn't steal a gameboy. *The flock doesn't go to Disneyworld. *Max was stopped by fang before she can try to take the microchip out of her arm, while in a forest, in the book the entire flock stops her and they were at a beach, plus she uses a small knife in the manga (in the book it was a seashell) *The flock doesn't face their worst fears. *The car they get from the junkyard was in okay condition, in the book they savage parts from different cars and put them together to form a ride. Volume 5 Volume 5 was released in December 2011, and features Gasman on the cover. It opens with the fight between Max and Max II and ends with Angel in the middle of jail breaking the Flock. The book also includes a preview of the second volume of the Daniel X manga. Difference from book *The Flyboys are origanlly named that, In the book Iggy gives the name. *The setting where Max and Fang find the rest is in the middle of a forest, while in the book it is a desert. Upcoming Volumes Four more volumes are expected to be published. Sources * http://www.yenpress.com/maximum-ride/ Yen Press' page for the Maximum Ride Manga. Gallery MaximumRide1_500.jpg|Volume 1 cover Fang4.jpg|Volume 2 cover Iggy2.jpg|Volume 3 cover Maxridemangavol4.jpg|Volume 4 cover Maxridemangavol5.jpg|Volume 5 cover Category:Books